Alice's Issues
by secretkeeper13
Summary: Alice and Emmett are left alone. Alice has a few things she needs and Emmett's willing to help.


I walked into my room everyone except Emmett and I headed to Paris so Rosalie could get some new clothes. I was too depressed to go so I made Jasper go with them. I laid on my bed and gazed at the ceiling. Jasper seemed to ignore me every time I wanted him. He said he didn't want to or that he didn't feel up for it. It pissed me off! It was too quiet so I put earphones in and listen to whatever CD Jasper last put in . It was Three Days Grace, one of my most hated bands. I shut it off and closed my eyes trying to rest, secretly wishing I could fall sleep.

I clearly heard footsteps outside the door and knew it was Emmett outside. He quietly knocked and I quietly spoke, "you can come in Emmett." He walked in as if he was a female model. He had his hands on his hips and his butt was sticking out making me giggle.

"What's wrong Alice, you seem so down." He sat next to me and laid down beside me and rolled over so he was facing me.

"It's just Jasper."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed, "He just doesn't get it."

"What doesn't he get?"

I turned to him not really wanting to tell him but I shouted, "I'm freaking sexually frustrated!"

"Really, is that the issue?"

I glared at him and sat up, "yeah that's the issue, I'm sorry it means nothing to you!"

He looked at me and laughed, "You think it means nothing to me?"

"Oh, I know it doesn't!"

He sighed and sat up. "Do you want me to help you?"

I stared at him, "sure, what am I supposed to do?"

"Pretend I'm Jasper, tell me what you'd tell him and do what you'd do to him too."

I shrugged, "I guess it's worth a try."

I stood and so did Emmett I turned to face him and closed my eyes mentally picturing Jasper in my head. I thought of his beautiful blonde hair and strong muscles and nice smile. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett and nodded. He nodded back for me to begin. Oh I was completely ready I was going to lash out completely.

"I don't get why every time you want sex you expect me go along but if I want to you're too tired or just not up to it. I'm sick of it! I need sex too!" I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands and heard Emmett walk over. I looked up at him. "I just can't do it, I'm too frustrated!"

He pulled me up to my feet and picked me up and set me on the bed and whispered, "I could make it so you're not frustrated anymore."

"Do you mean we have…Together?"

"If you want," he smiled, I never really considered it before but I guess it could work.

Before I could answer his lips were on mine and I kissed him fully feeling his tongue touch my bottom lip and begging entrance. I opened my mouth for him and felt his tongue touch mine. My eyes slid shut and I moaned, I knew I should feel horrible that I was going to have sex with my own brother but I couldn't think of it. I could only think about how it would feel finally calm and having sex, finally.

Emmett leaned forward making me lie on my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck never breaking our kiss. His hands rubbed me through my shirt and I moaned into his mouth, my hip jumped into him causing him to moan and his hands moved faster.

Emmett pulled back and kissed my neck whispering, "If Jasper finds out, he's going to kill me."

"Sometimes is good to break the rules and take risks." I smiled knowing that we would never tell and we'd have to make sure that Edward wouldn't tell.

Emmett glanced at me and smiled, "So you're okay with us?"

"I just what to be happy again."

"I can make you happy."

I smiled and giggled, "I know you can."

Emmett kissed me again and removed my shirt, I felt a little bad that Jasper didn't know about it. I moved my hands so they were in his shirt and skimmed over his chiseled chest. His abs were larger then Jasper's! I felt his member hard on my thigh, I removed his shirt and ran my fingers down his chest. Emmett lips moved from my lips to my neck, my hands slid toward his naval and down to the front of his jean. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down revealing his tight blue boxers. He removed my bra and my small but firm breasts bounced. He palmed my breast and I moaned out know when this ended I would be back to normal. I arched my back and began to rub my thighs trying to hold in the wetness that was gathering.

Emmett's hands slid down to the top of my pants and quickly ripped them off. My panties were drenched and he chuckled. I glanced at him, "What Emmett?" I whispered.

"You should see how wet you are because of me."

"I can feel it." I moaned pulling off Emmett's boxers while he ripped off mine. He moved my legs apart and licked up my juices. I moaned arching my back while my fingers were clawing into the bedspread. I would have to put on a new one after and I was alright with it. I released into his mouth and his tongue slipped inside making me scream his name. He kissed my sensitive area and kissed up to my mouth and pushed his tongue in. I placed my hands on his shoulders and I pushed him so I was on top of him. He smiled up at me and I ran my fingers down his scalped chest.

I moved down his body and took his erect member into my mouth and began bobbing my head. Emmett groaned running his fingers through my hair so I couldn't move. His hips thrusted into my mouth and luckily I didn't have a gag reflex so I could take it. I moved my face up and got into the rhyme. He exploded in my mouth, I swallowed some and moved up to him mouth and kissed him.

Emmett rolled us over and pushed a finger inside of me. I squirmed and moaned wanting more. He added a finger and thrusted them in far so I would be ready for his thick erection. I mumbled his name and he knew I was ready. He removed his fingers and replaced it with his member, it took a while for my walls to adjust to his size. I started rocking my hips and he slowly pulled out to quickly thrust back in.

"Emmett…God, please…More." I moaned out as he began to go harder. I could tell I was getting close to my orgasm and I could wait. I met each of Emmett's thrusts and he started going faster making me scream out. My release was close and I wanted it badly, very badly. Emmett grunted trying to get to his own release.

"Emmett, oh…God!"

"Scream loud for me, Alice." Emmett grunted in my ear.

I felt his stiffen and I screamed out as my release finally came. Emmett exploded inside of me and collapsed on top of me. As he rolled off he covered me with the blanket and kissed me gently.

"So, did I make you happy?" He asked pulling me close to his chest.

"You made me very happy Emmett. Thank you."

He chuckled, "We should stay home alone more often."

"Maybe."

I hazed out and saw that the family was heading home. I got up and quickly got dressed and turned to Emmett who was still lying on the bed. "Are you going to get up?" I asked.

"Why, what's going on?"

"The family's coming back."

Emmett stood and stretched and walked over to me and kissed me roughly. "Wait till we're alone again," he whispered heading out, probably to his room.

I smiled feeling better. I moved to the bed and quickly stripped the sheets and quickly replaced them. I threw the old ones away and headed down stairs where Emmett was already dressed watching some baseball game. I grabbed the laptop and looked up some new clothes that were coming out in the high price stores in Seattle. The door opened and Jasper ran in carrying bags, it seemed everyone was carrying bags. Rosalie came dancing in and kissed Emmett and pranced over to me.

She took my hand and pulled me up, "you have to see the new outfits I have."

I sighed, "Rosalie, I really don't want to sit in your room for hours seeing you try on clothes."

Emmett cracked a smile and I stood going up to my room and sat on the bed. I grabbed a magazine and laid on my stomach and started to read. I heard the bedroom door open and I knew it was Jasper. I glanced up at him and smiled.

He moved to the bed and sat down beside me. "Alice, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

Jasper began to rub my back and his hands slipped under my shirt. "I know something that will make you feel better."

I glanced at him and shrugged, "Actually Jasper, I'm just not feeling in the mood right now."

"Oh," he sounded a little upset that I didn't want him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not into it."

"Maybe latter then?"

I glanced at him. "Yes, maybe latter."


End file.
